The position sensors that provide a basis of rotor position signals for rotation speed calculation and motor phase change in switched reluctance motor systems may fail owing to some reasons, such as dust and collision, etc., resulting in loss of edge pulses, failure of motor phase change, and failure of normal operation. Therefore, it is very important to reconstruct the output signals of position sensors in a switched reluctance motor system and implement fault-tolerant control of the position sensors. The conventional fault-tolerant control methods for reconstruction of output signals of position sensors haven't taken account of variable speed or variable acceleration/deceleration conditions of the switched reluctance motors. Therefore, the reconstructed output signals of the position sensors have large deviation under variable speed or variable acceleration/deceleration conditions of the motors, affecting the fault-tolerant control effect.